Kingdom for a Heart
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: •NejiTen• –Lo daría todo por poseer tu corazón...–


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

–Diálogos de los personajes–

**N/A: **Bueno, he aquí otra de mis ocurrencias :) Esta vez me inspiré con la canción "_Kingdom for a Heart_" de _Sonata Arctica_, mi banda favorita :) **¡Dedicado especialmente a Vistoria que ama el NejiTen como yo! **Pensé hacer este como un ShikaTema, pero creo que el contenido le pega más a Neji que a Shikamaru. Bueno, lean no más y _espero sus reviews :)_

**Advertencia:** No sé qué me da por hacer fics bizarros, pero esto es lo que salió. De repente se me fue el hilo y tuve que releerlo como tres veces para retomarlo xD Bueno, espero que les guste :)

* * *

"**Kingdom for a Heart"**

Hace frío, mucho frío. Está lloviendo, ¿o está nevando? No lo sé, tampoco me interesa. Mi mente se mantiene demasiado ocupada en memorizar cada detalle de la pared de piedra que se alza frente mío. Es color gris oscuro, no está desgastada a pesar de tener tantos años, apenas hay partículas de polvo entre cada piedra que compone la muralla y continúa siendo fría al tacto. Frío...

Escucho como alguien me llama, no atiendo. Siento como me zamarrean para despertarme, no estoy dormido, pero mi alma se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Está fuera de mi cuerpo, pero sigue unida a él. ¿Por qué?

Mis ojos siguen fijos en la pared de piedra, pero poco a poco comienzo a ver algo que difumina el grisáceo color de ésta. ¿Una sombra? ¿Un fantasma? No. Lo que veo es todo y a la vez nada. ¿Por qué? Lo es todo para mí, pero es nada porque ya no existe. Sí. Eso lo explica todo. Ya entiendo el porqué de este intenso frío, el porqué de mi fijación a la muralla y el porqué de la separación entre mi cuerpo y alma.

Recuerdo que antes lo tenía todo. Un reino apunto de serme heredado, poder –como consecuencia de lo primero– y lo más importante, la tenía a ella. Ella, la persona por la que una vez pensé en entregar mi reino tan sólo para poseer su corazón.

En ese momento no podía concebir la idea de tenerla lejos de mí, pero tampoco admitía lo que creía sentir. Al poco tiempo, supe que me era imposible mantenerla lejos por mucho tiempo, por lo que di todo por un día más a su lado. Lo di todo por su corazón, si en ese momento hubiese sido el rey hubiese dado mi propio reino, los tesoros y las coronas no significaban nada, pero si tuviese su corazón, lo poseería todo en esta vida.

Me costó mucho entenderlo, tuve que sufrir para comprender lo que realmente ocurría, pero finalmente lo logré. Todo se volvió claro ante mis ojos y mi mente se despejó al punto de no volver a confundirme nunca más.

En el momento en que ella se fue, supe que nunca la podría amar. Tuve que esperar tanto para darme cuenta de ello, tuve que esperar a que ella se marchara de mi lado para darme cuenta que soy tan sólo un hombre sin corazón y que por ello no se me permite poseer sentimientos humanos.

No obstante, su rostro –muy a mi pesar– se quedó grabado con fuego en mi mente. Sus ojos castaños idénticos a su cabello, su tez ligeramente bronceada debido a las largas jornadas trabajando bajo pleno sol, la viveza que reflejaban esos hipnotizantes ojos y esos labios rosa, finos y entreabiertos. Sonrientes y apetecibles.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen, aquel rostro que irradiaba luz, aquella sonrisa que ablandaba mi inexistente corazón. Aunque no quiera, no puedo evitarlo. Si volviera a aparecer justo frente mío, volvería a ofrecer todo por su corazón. El reino, el poder, los tesoros y coronas, cada título que pueda conseguir a lo largo de mi vida. Aunque no lo quiera, aunque sea algo imposible para mí, yo la amo. Y no puedo evitarlo.

Su partida me devolvió a la realidad, me bajó de aquella nube en la cual estaba. Es cierto lo que dicen, _"mientras más alto subas, la caída dolerá más"_. El dolor de la caída aún no cesa, creo que nunca lo hará, pero cuando no lo siento, viene el frío. Frío...

–¿Papá?– la única persona capaz de unir una vez más mi alma y cuerpo me habla. Una vez más vuelvo a la realidad.

Volteo a ver, totalmente conciente de quien se trata. De pronto, la sensación de frío aminora y un tibio calor comienza a llenar el espacio vacío en donde debería estar mi corazón. Para mi desgracia, cuando el frío se va, el dolor vuelve. Y duele tanto...

–¿Pasa algo, Hizashi?– pregunto con voz suave, intentando disfrazar el dolor que me está carcomiendo por dentro.

–Shio-chan tiene hambre y hoy debemos ir a ver a mamá– dijo logrando pronunciar perfectamente cada palabra, a pesar de sus cortos 3 años, casi 4. Mi mayor orgullo.

–Ya voy. Espérame con tu hermana– ordeno. Él no tarda en acatar la orden y desaparece entre gran puerta de caoba que separa el cuarto del pasillo.

Veo como se aleja y se pierde entre los largos pasillos del castillo. No puedo evitar que una dolorosa sonrisa surque mi rostro. Quizás el frío se fue, pero el dolor nuevamente apareció. Prefiero el frío al dolor por sobre todas las cosas.

No tardo en encaminarme hacia el cuarto de la menor de mis descendientes. Al salir de mi alcoba, veo como mi prima menor me mira con tristeza. Simplemente la ignoro, no estoy de ánimo para otro de sus sermones. Cruzo con rapidez los pasillos que me separan de los aposentos de mis hijos –apenas dos– y entro sin anunciarme antes. Al verla allí, acunada entre los brazos de Hizashi, me provoca una nueva punzada de dolor. Se parece tanto a ella.

–Papá– me llamó Hizashi una vez más al notar mi nula reacción.

Ahora poso mi vista en ambos. Un retrato perfecto, dos hijos perfectos. Recordarla me trae dolor, mucho dolor, y un gélido frío del cual nunca escaparé. Pero... verlos me recuerda que ahora tengo otra razón de vivir. Me recuerda que ya no es necesario entregar nada –aunque de todos modos lo daría todo– para conseguir sus corazones...

...sus corazones ya me pertenecen.


End file.
